


Empathy not Sympathy

by GhostWritter1996



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWritter1996/pseuds/GhostWritter1996
Summary: Nicco's mother calls Martino. Marti would spilt oceans to answer when Nicco needs him.





	Empathy not Sympathy

He’s staring at his lunch tray zoned out with Elia going on about Argentina when his phone begins to buzz.

 

It’s Nicco. It has to be. There’s no other way to explain why he hasn’t been in school all day right? Only its not Nicco, its an unknown number. Hes tempted to ignore the call. He can’t find it in him to talk when all of his insides are churning with the anxiety of a missing Nicco.

 

“Pronto?”

“Martino?”

It’s a woman’s voice. It’s soft. It sounds like it’s at the edge of breaking.

 

“It’s Anna. Nicco’s mother?”

 

His heart drops. For a second he thinks he’s lost all hearing. The only sound he can hear is his heavy breath.

 

“Can you come over?”

 

“Is he okay?” It comes out as more of a choke.

 

“He’s asking for you.”

With that Marti leaves behind everything. His backpack. His lunch tray. His gaping friends.

 

He knows the way by heart. Not because he remembers it from that first day. No. He remembers the way because he consciously memorized it the second time. The time he thought he’d get to become friends with Nicco's mom. He was sure that he’d be making many a visits to this house. This was before he was kicked out of that very house.

 

He gets there on auto pilot. Not comprehending the world around him. His only world is curled up under a blanket. Folding in on itself.

 

It’s with that image in mind that Marti finds himself knocking on an all too familiar door. The door opens before he’s even done knocking.

 

What happens next is so fast that it takes his body and mind by surprise.

He’s suddenly engulfed in a warm hug that soothes away some of the tension in his shoulders.

 

“Thank you for coming”

 

He doesn’t trust himself to talk. So he only nods with knit eyebrows as if to say “I would be here even if it cost me my life”

 

It’s only then that he looks at Anna’s face. It’s the straight lines of her cheekbones and sunken eyes that make him forgive her in a heartbeat. It’s the type of apology that doesn’t need words and the kind of forgiveness that happens silently somewhere inside of you.

 

He makes his way to the room he’s known for as long as he’s known Nicco.

 

The room looks different today. It’s dark but not gloomy. It’s tidy in a way that makes it feel like it hasn’t been lived in. It silent almost like everything inside the room is asleep.

 

Everything except for the thoughts that he can almost hear if he listens close enough. On the bed turned away from him is a Nicco shaped bundle. Its only now that he can finally swallow the lump that been at the back of his throat since first period. It’s only now that he lets out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

 

He doesn’t talk. He doesn’t want Nicco to feel like he has to reply. So he does the only thing he knows better than he knows to breathe. He holds Nicco. He allows Nicco to melt into him as if to metaphorically diffuse all of his troubles and pain away into Marti. Where two bodies can hold onto the pain that is meant for a single one.

 

Marti understands that he can’t make the pain go away. He can only share it. And that’s what makes him different. It’s what sets him apart from Anna. From Maddalena . It’s the fact that Marti understands this that make Nicco call out for him. And only him.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Im not sure if the writting is really working. Could you let me know by leaving comments? If you could talk about what parts you liked and the ones you didn't I could try to make these better :) 
> 
> Heres a link to my other one give it a read n comment too maybe?  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407421


End file.
